cpremadeofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Penguin Remade Discord Server
The Club Penguin Remade Discord is, as the name implies, a Discord server that was made by Gravix to serve as a platform to interact with the community aswell as the staff members to talk about Club Penguin Remade. It currently has 17+ members. The discord server is also used to post applications for roles in the staff, post art about the game, suggest ideas to the administrators and others. Discord Invite Links The invite links to the discord server are currently opened. If the Discord Integrator above is infinitely loading and the invite links are opened, widgets may be disabled. Use the link where it says "Opened" to gain access to the discord server. Rules Welcome to the official Club Penguin Remade Discord server! Here are the rules you will have to follow while you chat here. 1. You should be at least 13 to be in this server. 2. No swearing or using inappropriate language unless you are in #mature. (That includes abbreviations) 3. No harassment or bullying. 4. Keep everything child-friendly and appropriate. 5. No spamming or flooding the chat. 6. Don't advertise any Discord server or CPPS, that includes links and asking people to join a server. 7. Don't send any software in the server. Intentionally sending malware will result in an instant ban. 8. Don't share personal information. (That includes your full name, address, etc.) If you ACCIDENTALLY break one of these rules, you will be warned. If you break one again, or do it in purpose, you shall be punished with a Mute, Kick or Ban. If you see someone breaking the rules, please report it to a moderator in DMs, but don't send it in the chat. Roles The Club Penguin Universe Discord currently has 5 roles: * Administration '#e91e63: This role is for the founders and owners of the game and the discord server. * '''Developers '#e67e22: This role is given to every member that helps develop the game. * 'Memers '#ad1457: This role has currently only been given to Charlie#2717. No description yet. * 'Alpha Testers '#1f8b4c: This role was formerly named '''Game Testers, '''but on 31st May 2018 it was renamed to '''Alpha Testers. The role consisted of the Club Penguin Universe staff members and a few trusted guests to test out the game before the closed beta party. * Bots '''#95a5a6: This role is exclusive for the bots in the server. * '''Community #3498db: This is the role given to every member of the server. Archived Roles: These roles are roles that were deleted or no longer obtainable in the Club Penguin Remade Discord server. Currently only '''0 '''roles that no longer exist: Trivia * The Club Penguin Remade discord server is owned by Gravix. * The first ever invite link to the server sent out was https://discord.gg/YntKDQb, * The first ever user to join was Jackie#9307 (other than the server owner, Gravix), Gallery Cprm discord before release.png|Club Penguin Remade discord server before Alpha Testing in a perspective of a game tester. First server icon.png|First server icon for the Club Penguin Remade discord server. Category:Official